


Causatum

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's reckless ways are hard on the heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causatum

It was hard to register everything, he knew it had only been a few days, a week at most but those few days had packed in so much emotion that he could be excused. He had witnessed the destruction if everything he had thought was right, he had lost things that he had believed in so he was excused for his madness.

He had known from the beginning that it would end in that way gods he knew Naruto and the moment he had heard the plan he knew the only way it could be pulled off is if they ended everything on the first day he had known that.

But he had been tempted by the idea of keeping him safe, he had looked into the eyes of his Hokage and shoved down his personal reasons and went along with the plan because he felt guilty, because he had suspected that it would get bad.

He could not afford to lose more than he already had, that was why he had gone along with it. Just so he could have Naruto out the way while they protected him for once, while they did what they had to do and faced those who came with the intention to bring them down.

Gaara, the Hokage and even the other might have fooled themselves but Kakashi had known Naruto was too smart not to put it all together, he had hoped the measures put in place might have been enough but Naruto’s growth had always been rapid.

Still he had not expected what the war had given them, only Naruto could have saved them and only Naruto could have gotten them that far. The Zetsus clones? Kakashi had never seen a brighter thing in his life, it had been only a few days and even though he knew he was talking to a clone, just hearing the change in Naruto’s thoughts had made his heart clench in his chest.

But enough was enough, Obito, Sasuke. Only Naruto could have brought them around. Only Naruto could have saved them, it had been hard to face Minato-sensei again, he had felt like a fourteen year old kid once more with only mistakes and failures to his name but Naruto had changed that with a simple look.

Naruto had changed and had changed them all, in fact if he had been given enough time Kakashi was willing to bet that he would have changed Madara too.

The Obito he had met was different to the one he had remembered but the one that had sacrificed himself in the end was the Obito that Kakashi called friend and it was because of Naruto, his reckless, stubborn Naruto.

His knees gave out and Kakashi fell down hard as he clutched Naruto’s wrists. He pressed his head to Naruto’s waist as he felt the tears start and keep going. It had been a rough few days, a rough few weeks but the one thing that had almost finished him would have to be the last few hours.

“You can’t keep doing this sort of stuff.” He said softly, he watched the ground under him darken from each tear drop, it ran down his mask but Kakashi could only shake. “Not for us, not for team seven, you can’t keep doing this Naruto.”

“Kakashi-“ Naruto paused and the hands in his grip tensed for a quick moment before Naruto fell to his knees to pull Kakashi close. “Kakashi, I know but you know how I work.”

“You shouldn’t have to do this for anyone.” Kakashi’s hands gripped Naruto’s torn jacket as he pressed his head into the blonde’s shoulder, his nose picked up the dirt, the sweat and blood from all the battles and he buried closer until he picked up Naruto’s natural scent. “You have your dream.”

“And I need my friends.” Naruto said softly. “But this was the last time, finally we’ve come to understand each other.” Kakashi tilted his head up to glare at Naruto.

“I didn’t teach you that.” He said softly. “I didn’t teach you to go this far Naruto.” He had never taught Naruto to nearly get himself killed in order to save a friend, to risk it all over a bond, he had never told or taught Naruto to abandon a dream or beliefs for a bond with a friend… even though he had done the same thing himself, left his stupid self behind to become a better person.

“I know.” Naruto said softly and gentle hands moved to his mask and peeled it down. Of course everything was not fine, others were not too far away, people were waking up, the world had started turning again but he needed this.

They had fought so hard, so long, been hit by so much, the two of them they needed this. Kakashi’s eyes slid shut at the first press of their lips together and he felt the world around them silence with Naruto’s kiss. He had been shaken up, thrown about, he had resolved himself and had been ready to destroy everything he believed in for the future with this man.

And he could honestly say it had been the right choice. Obito had found peace, Sasuke had let go of all his anger and hatred, the war was over and only they remained it was time for a new beginning. His fingers cradled Naruto’s face as Kakashi deepened the kiss, he wanted to drown himself in Naruto until his heart calmed.


End file.
